LIFE AFTER MARRIAGE
by shreya fan
Summary: A dareya story .
hey guys iam here with another os on dareya.

In this story daya and shreya are married.

lets see how they manage their life after marriage .

In dareya home

in the morning

daya and shreya are sleeping peacefully hugging each other . sunrays are falling on them.

shreya- daya please jake curtains adjust karo mujhe kuch aur time sona hein

daya in sleepy tone- nahi shreya tum jao please

suddenly they realised something and sit on bed

daya- oh no 7.30 aaj toh gaye

shreya- sab aapki wajah se huva

daya- meine kya kiya

shreya- kal raat apki friend ki party mein gaye the aur late hogya

daya- acha

shreya getting from bed adjusting her dress

shreya- waise bhi aaj apka turn hein breakfast aapko banana hein

daya -shreya please aaj ke liye tum banao

shreya- no bilkul nahi

daya gets up from bed -mujhe pata hein tumhe kaise manane hein

daya move closer to her and placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer and looks straightly into her eyes and said- tum banaogi na breakfast

shreya lost in those killer eyes jise dekh ke wo sab kuch bhool jathi hein

shreya lost in his eyes- ha mein banaungi

daya immediately- tek hein mein fresh hokar athi hoon

shreya comes from trance- kya daya aapne cheating kiya hein

daya- lekin tumne toh kaha jao jald jake banao

daya went into the bathroom. shreya smiles- yeh daya bhi na. chalo shreya aaj tumhe hein banana padega

shreya started doing breakfast and completed it after half an hour.

shreya- hogaya ab jake mein ready hothi hun warna late hojaungi

in bedroom

shreya- daya aap fresh hogaye . meine breakfast banaliya hein . aap jake khayiye mein ready hokar aathi hun

she said by taking clothes from her wadrobe

daya by wearing his shirt- nahi shreya hum dono sath mein karenge . tum jao

shreya- koi baath nahi aap khalijiye kal raath bhi aap tek se nahi khaya

daya- are nahi shreya aaj mere kaam hein breakfast banana lekin meine tumse kaha . hamare job kaisa hein janta hoon mein jitna mehnat kartha hoon tum bhi utna hi kaam karthi ho. hamesha bhaag daud tum toh duty k sath ghar ka bhi sambhal lethi ho. mujhse jyada tum thak jathi ho na. tumne sirf itna sa kaam diya meine wo bhi nahi karpaya. mujhe pata hein tum apni ghar pe yeh sab nahi karthi ho na tumhari ghar pe itne sare naukar hein tumhe kuch karna hein nahi padtha. lekin shaddi ke bad tumhe itna sara kaam karna pad raha hein meri wajah se hein na aur itna chota ghar mein rehna. iam sorry shreya

shreya coming towards him- yeh aap kya keh rahe he .aap sorry kyu bol rahe bahut khush aapke sath. aapke ke liye khana banana, aapki kapade iron karna aapse judi yeh choti choti cheeze karne mein mujhe sukoon miltha hein. aapne pati ke liye yeh sab karne se kisi bhi ladki ko ache lagthe yeh sach hein thak jathi hoon lekin jo khushi milthi hein na mujhe wo aur kahi nahi miltha. samje aap. aur wo mera ghar nahi hein yeh mera ghar hein

daya hugs her tightly- thank u so much shreya

shreya-mein fresh hokar aathi hun

shreya went to the bathroom

daya pov- sach mein shreya mein bahut lucky hoon mujhe tum jaise wife mili

after sometime shreya comes from bathroom wearing black sleeveless t shirt and blue jeans

daya was staring at her she was looking beautiful with her chudi jo nayi naveli dulhan pehnthi hein aur gale mein mangalsutra. she was aaplying sindoor in her head

shreya - chale

still daya was staring at her

shreya loudly- daya chale

daya- ha. shreya tum itni khoobsurat kyu ho yar

shreya- mujhe kya pata. but ek baat pata hein agar acp sir pocha kyu late toh mein aapke bareme kehdunga ki aap ki wajah se late huyi hein

daya shocked- kya nahi wo mujhe kacha chaba denge

shreya laughs

after sometime they completed their breakfast.

daya- shreya lock karke ajao mein ghadi mein tumhara intezaar karunga

shreya- tek hein

shreya locked the door.

daya- shreya jaldi

shreya running - ha chaliye

they reached the bureau

daya- shreya aaj toh hum gaye

shreya- ha daya acp sir bahut datenge

here in bureau . acp sir was very angry and roaming in the bureau.

acp angrily- abhijith yeh daya aur shreya phirse late

abhijith- sir wo log athe he honge

acp- maine kha tha na aaj important meeting hein phir bhi

in the mean while ,bureau door opens daya and shreya enter

daya to shreya- lagtha hein bahut gusse mein hein acp sir

shreya - ha

acp sir- agaye tum dono itni jaldi

daya- gud mrng sir aur sorry sir

acp sir- daya tumhari wajase yeh bichari shreya bhi late horarahi hein

daya was about say something

shreya innocently- ha sir . meine inhe kaha tha daya sir mat jaye party mein aap late hojayenge lekin yeh meri ek nahi suna aur mujhe bhi legaye party mein aur kal raat party se ane mein late hogya.

daya was shocked and mouth fell open and remaining officers are suppressing their laugh

shreya turning towards daya- hein na daya sir

acp-kya yeh sach keh rahi hein daya

daya - nahi sir wo

shreya- aap bahut badal gye ho aap keh rahi mein jhoot bol rahi ho

acp- mujhe pata hein shreya tum jhoot naho bologi aur daya tum aaj zyada time kaam karo

daya- kya ? sir please

shreya smiles seeing daya. daya give shreya tumhe toh mein nahi chodunga wala look

in the evening

abhijith- daya mein jaraha hun

daya- yaar abhijith tum ruk jao yar mere sath

abhijith- are nahi mein aur tarika bahar janewale hein bye daya

daya- abhijith

abhijith went from there by bidding bye to daya.

daya- daya lagjha kaam pe

as no one was there in bureau decides to do work in thier staff room

aftersometime door opens shreya enter with two coffee mugs.

by seeing shreya a smile appears on his face. suddenly he remember morning incident

daya pov- daya kya kar rahi ho tum usse gussa hona hein. uski wajah se hein tumhe punishment mila

shreya smiling- coffee

daya angrily- mujhe nahi chahiye

shreya- i know aapko kaisa manana hein

shreya takes out her blazer left her hair open takes file from daya hand and sit on his lap moving her finger on his face

shreya huskily- aap gussa ho mujhse

daya acting like he was angry - ha

shreya kisses on his forehead - ab

daya- ha

shreya kisses on his cheeks-abhi hi gussa ho

daya- ha abhi bhi gussa ho

shreya- acha thik hein mein ja rahi hoon

shreya turns to go but daya held her wrist

daya placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

shreya- aapne kaha tha aap gussa hein yeh kya hein

daya kissing her shoulder - itni khoobsurat biwi se kon pagal gussa karenga mein toh bas acting kar raha hun

shreya melting in his arms

shreya huskily- agar aap bhol gaye ho toh mein aapko bata dun hum bureau mein hein hamare bedroom nahi yeha pe har jagah cctv cameras honge

daya turned her towards him and pinned her aginst the wall- agar aap bholgaye toh yeh officers room yaha pe cameras nahi hothe

daya kissed her on her forehead her lips cheeks. daya moved his hand on her shoulders and dragging her t shirt down her shoulders .his another hand moving on her waist. she was enjoying his touch and kisses. suddenly she pushed him

shreya blushing- daya kya kar rahe hein aap jab dektho kahi pe bhi shuru hojathe hein aap

daya again moving closer to her and started kissing her lips

shreya struggling -daya please

daya- jee nahi aaj toh mein tumhe nahi chodunga tumhari wajase toh mujhe punishment mila . tumhe bhi punishment milna chahiya na

daya was not listening to her he again started kissing her neck shoulders

suddenly daya phone rings

shreya- daya phone baj raha hein

daya still kissing her- toh bajne doh

shreya- agar acp sir call kiya toh

daya left her and see it was from acpsir

daya- ha sir boliye

acp- daya tum ghar jao

daya- jee sir

acp wants to tease him

acp- shreya ko zyada pareshaan mat karna

daya suddenly- nahi shreya yahi pe nahi hein

acp- jhoot mat bholo mujhe watchman ne bataya

daya shyly- sir woh

acp- tek hein tum dono ghar jao

daya- sir gud night.

daya smiling- dekho tumhari wajah se acp sir bhi mujhe tease kar rahe hein

shreya- ghar chalthe hein warna kal bhi late hojayenge.

daya- tumhe toh mein ghar jake dekhlunga

they went home .

THE END

SO GUYS KAISA LAGA.

thanku so much for reading and review zaroor chodna.

and those who are reviewed my story feelings thank u so much.


End file.
